


Show Me Love

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Batjokes, Female Batman - Freeform, Female Joker - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, Mental Instability, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Villain Joker, vigilante joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: An on-going series of one-shot collections featuring Female BatJokes set in the Batman: Telltale Verse.Both Vigilante and Villain Routes.





	1. Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> (Post-Vigilante Route)  
> Bryce Wayne gets a call from Jane Doe asking her to sneak into Arkham Asylum as Batwoman.

The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane was not a place Bryce Wayne was very fond of visiting. Every time she entered the old structure of an Asylum; her paranoia would run ramped that she might never step foot outside those gates again. Bryce didn’t used to feel that way, but after her forced stay; even if it was for a short period of time, didn’t help her mental state now. Nor, did the reasons for her visits becoming more frequent over the past few months. A small more vulnerable side to her begs her to never return to this home of insanity ever again, but if she followed that line of thinking then the guilt would swallow her whole. Because, she needs to be here. Bryce doesn’t have a choice. Won’t allow herself any other choice. Not while Jane Doe is still locked away within these walls. She already feels enough self-loathing as it was each time her visits were forced to end and while she could leave. Go back to her Manor, crawl into a nice warm bed; her only real friend left in the world could not. As long as Jane was here, then Bryce would continue to come back.

 

This time it wasn’t exactly Bryce Wayne, billionaire, philanthropist and infamous play-girl striding into Arkham Asylum. No. This time it was her alias, the protector of Gotham City, Batwoman that was paying a visit. This, however made the situation a tad bit more complicated. For all intents and purposes she was technically a criminal. A vigilante who worked outside of the law. Notwithstanding, her partnership with Commissioner Gordon, didn’t change public opinion on the matter. And, the last thing the media needed to get their hands on was knowledge of Batwoman breaking into Arkham Asylum, to visit the known criminal the Joker.

 

 

Despite, what news outlets reported on Jane’s short time as well-intentioned, although misguided vigilante a few months ago as a reign of terror; Bryce didn’t agree with their opinion. She knew the truth. Knew that Jane really did want to be a hero and her own mental instability had made that goal, needless to say; complicated. Personally, she couldn’t blame Jane for anything that transpired. Not really. If anyone was to take the blame then Bryce would be the first to admit it was all her fault. The death of those people on the bridge, at the GCPD and those agents were on her hands even if she wasn’t the one to directly kill them. Jane may have been the one to the do the deed, but Bryce was the one who pushed her to it. That was never her intention when she exploited Jane’s need for a bond with her to get into the Pact. Wasn’t her objective when she encouraged her friend’s choice of her path with fighting crime by Batwoman’s side. She honestly viewed Jane as the closest friend she ever had. Wanted to help her better herself in any way she could. At the time she thought she was doing the right thing. Nevertheless, the road to hell is paved in good intentions.

 

Ace Chemicals had changed everything between the two women. Caused a strain on the stitch _-as Jane called it-_ that held their bond together. Ever since their fight in the closed down chemical plant, Bryce didn’t know where they stood anymore. Some days were better than others. Where Jane would greet her with a loving smile and happy laughter. Others where they left each other’s company without saying a single word at all between them. And, the worst days. The ones that haunted Bryce’s nightmares. Was when she would look at Jane Doe and only see the Joker staring back at her with that crazed grin that would twist her stomach into knots. When she knew that Jane would rather carve a permanent smile in her throat than shake her hand. Those times were when Bryce would leave as quickly as she could and swear to herself that she shouldn’t return. That every visit was just making Jane worse mentally. Where one wrong move would make her lose the other woman forever. Regardless, Bryce always returned. Deep down inside she knew that she couldn’t abandon her one and only true remaining friend.

 

Bryce rarely brought up her own problems in her life with Jane during those visits. Not, that Jane wasn’t observant enough to notice. _Quite the contrary; actually._ Where guards would see Jane as a crazed woman, which was far from the truth. Jane despite her lack of social skills was very calculated and intelligent. She had to be given she was one of the few people in Gotham City that knew of Batwoman’s identity. So, when Bryce would emotionally block herself off from the other woman; Jane held no qualms about calling her out for it. Going so far as to constantly quote her psychiatrist’s in Arkham; Doctor Leland’s own words in an attempt to help Bryce out. As nice as it would be to just let go and speak freely to her friend, Bryce just couldn’t. Wouldn’t burden her with problems that seemed so insignificant than what Jane herself was going through.

 

Those said problems that Jane Doe’s life was plagued with, was the very reason why Batwoman found herself sneaking into the Asylum, at the late hours of this very night in the first place. For she had received a suspicious phone call from Jane Doe herself. Where the only information she received was that she needed to come to Arkham Asylum as fast as possible. Not as Bryce Wayne, but as Batwoman. Alarm bells rang in her head as she didn’t even hesitate to oblige her fallen friend’s request. There was just too many possibilities that could have happened that would push Jane to contact her in such a frantic state. It was no secret that Arkham Asylum had a dark history; filled with corruption down to its roots. Much to her regret, Bryce’s own history was a part of that same past. From all the harm that was caused by her criminal father on innocent people. So, it became a goal for her to right the wrongs her father has done with the use of Arkham Asylum at his disposal. A mission that only became more potent since Jane Doe’s recent incarnation there.

 

Batwoman didn’t know what she would expect to find when she snuck past unprofessional -oblivious- guards. Her mind racing a mile a minute with scenarios to horrific for her to bear. That if were proven accurate, then Arkham would have a justice seeking Bat infestation soon on their hands. All she could count on for her own emotional state was that Jane knew how to fight. How to defend herself and could take just as well as give back what was handed to her. When Jane snapped in Ace Chemicals and truly became her chosen namesake the Joker, the Bat would have to admit, she was damn lucky she survived their brutal encounter. No matter how many hits she gave or punishments to the other woman’s body; Joker did not go down easily. All Joker did was laugh and laugh. A crazed, _broken,_ laugh that still chilled Bryce to her bones to this very night.

 

As she finally made it to Jane’s cell -0801- nothing quenched the tightness of dread in her chest. Didn’t stop her hesitation from unlocking the door and entering. Bryce didn’t know what she would find on the other side of that door. If it would be Jane Doe or the Joker that would great her. Couldn’t shake the feeling that her friend seeing her dressed as Batwoman again would affect her badly. How, maybe, this encounter might just cut the small stitch holding them together with a flick of a knife. Blue eyes closed behind the white visors of her cowl. In and out, she breathed to keep the anxiety from suffocating her. She felt like she was drowning in uncertainty. In fear of what could transpire between them. Not wasting a second longer. Knowing full-well if she did then she wouldn’t go through with this or return. Bryce unlocked the door with the stolen key she took off from one of the guards. The sound of the heavy door opening was deafening, however it also grounded her into reality. Brought back a semblance of self-control that was on the edge of cracking. Without a word she slipped into the room and let the door close behind her. Trapping her with the only person who understood her more than anyone, but could also hurt her in ways she’d never want to admit.

 

The very first thing that Bryce notices is Jane sitting cross legged on the bed. Her green pixie cut hair was messy instead of the immaculate way it normally was kept. A part of her wants to claim that it’s Jane being in Arkham as the cause for the upheaval appearance. Regardless, she knows better than to delude herself to that poor excuse. Even the very first time Bryce met Jane Doe in Arkham after being saved by the other woman, she’s never once seen Jane not show much care for her appearance. She wouldn’t claim that it was done out of vanity, as she knew Jane was self-conscious of her looks, but more out of a need of some semblance of control in her world of chaos and disarray. This shouldn’t be the first thing she noticed. In retrospect, it’s probably a pointless observation to make at the moment. Although, it’s all she can really focus on as the silence stretches on for close to a minute between them.

 

Acidic green eyes look up at her and where Bryce expects to see a smile form at her arrival; she is only left with a lack of expression instead. In that moment she feels like a hand has clasped around her heart, threatening to squeeze until it breaks. She desperately wishes that she could know what Jane is thinking. Wants to ask her, but can’t. Because, she has no right to ask those type of questions. Not after everything. No amount of visits she makes could really repair the damage that was caused during their fight. Apologizes want to flow freely from her lips, but the lump in her throat keeps them trapped. Alfred’s cold accusations come back to her mind as all she could do was stand there and wait for Jane to address her. How every problem the other woman was having, who Bryce claimed was her friend, had been because of her actions. Even Jane’s acknowledgement of how she used her; she couldn’t retort.

 

A sudden need to flee almost overcomes her. How being here must be a mistake. That she shouldn’t have shown up in the first place. How having Jane seeing her as Batwoman again was causing more harm than good. She should leave. _Needs to leave right now_. But, can she honestly abandon her? She said she wouldn’t and she meant it. Even now. Still, it might be too soon for any of this. Much too soon for this particular encounter. _They’re not ready._ It was naive to think for a second that they could be. And, perhaps, her friend notices it. Maybe, that’s the only reason why Jane gives her a soft smile.

 

“Bats, it’s very nice to see you,” Jane’s tone has a tinge of uncertainty in it herself, “Thank you for following through with my request and stopping by,” a small awkward giggle escapes the lithe body. “I hope, I didn’t interrupt your nightly activities for _Justice_ and Gotham’s betterment.” There it was. The slight bitter edge that Bryce was becoming way to familiar with over these last few months.

 

Bryce isn’t foolish enough to think that Jane doesn’t resent her to some degree. How Batwoman is able to be free to run from rooftop to rooftop, while Jane rots away in a cell in an insane Asylum. How her no killing code was the force that put them against each other in the first place. Joker did think she was doing the right thing as a hero by wanting to kill Waller, however, Batwoman couldn’t let her go through with it. Then there was the bitterness that Tiffany Fox was now Batwoman’s partner, a murderer as well, when Jane couldn’t be by her side. When Jane had first found out, that was one of the worst days of Bryce’s life. Both women had been seemingly having a pleasant conversation until like dynamite Jane went ballistic. All Bryce could do at the time was watch as her friend was pulled away kicking and screaming while she was carted off to solitary confinement. The topic wasn’t brought up since, but that would never stop the guilt she felt from resurfacing.

 

“Your my friend, Jane. You know if you need me then I’ll _always_ come to help in any way I can.” Bryce says; delicately. Jane doesn’t believe her by the clear disbelief sparking in her emerald eyes. The part that hurts the most is Bryce can’t blame her, despite the fact she truly meant what she had said. When Jane is silent for close to a minute, Bryce can barely hold back the emotions that wanted to rip out of her.

 

_She wants to tell Jane that despite everything, she can’t stop caring for her._

 

_Tell her how she wants to fix everything that went wrong._

 

_Offer to take her out of here; knowing that would be not the best course of action to take._

 

_Knowing that there really isn’t anything she can say right now to make Jane believe her sentiments of friendship._

 

_Not after Ace Chemicals._

 

_Not after everything they’ve been through together._

 

“I wanted to help you too, you know?” Jane responds so softly, -gently- that Bryce has to strain herself to hear her. Her former cold expression shifting to her obvious feelings of solemn and regret. “Wanted to fight by your side until the end of time,” a humorless laugh follows. “It would have been so much fun, heh,” Jane turns her head downward. Messy green bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. “But, that didn’t happen, because the world doesn’t make any sense.” She finishes and the words causes Bryce’s heart to feel like it fell into her stomach.

 

Batwoman doesn’t think as she takes a step forward. She doesn’t need to. Thinking would only hinder her from doing what she needs to do. How all she wants to do is embrace the other woman in her arms. But, when Jane’s head snaps up so fast and her gaze falls upon her, the Bat stops in her tracks. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Trapped on the spot as green orbs pin her to the floor. She can barely breathe. Not even respond and that fact doesn’t get past the sharp observational skills of her fallen friend.

 

“How’s the kid working out for you?” Jane suddenly says. Most likely for a change of conversation. However, it was a dangerous topic for the two of them to ever have. “Is she living up to her blown up father’s previous standards when it comes to helping you?” Although, the comment was callous in nature, Bryce knew she didn’t mean it to be malicious. Jane always did have difficulty when it came to appropriate social interaction. A trait that Bryce had honestly become quite fond of with the other woman. Though, it was never stated out loud. Jane was in Arkham to get better and Bryce wouldn’t hinder that progress if she could prevent it.

 

“Do you _really_ want to know?” Bryce asks, carefully. Not ready to give an answer that might set Jane off and push her more towards the darkness that was always within her. It seems to be the right call as Jane looks uncertain now. As if she just realized what she was even saying to begin with.

 

“Honestly, _no_. I don’t,” Jane states after a moment. Giving a small shrug that was meant to come off as indifferent, though the real meaning was from that. “Just trying to make conversation, I guess.”

 

Bryce gives a simple nod at that. Because, she can’t really think on what to say. At least until a more important topic of conversation hits her hard. Jane had been so frantic to have her here and Bryce needs to know why. Is concerned that so much is going on that she doesn’t know about. If Jane is being hurt. If Bryce needs to rescue her from this place filled to the brink with insanity. Whatever it is. She needs to know. It’s the most important question she can ask right now.

 

“Jane,” her voices catches the other woman’s full attention. “Is everything alright?” Jane narrows her eyes at her and Bryce could slap herself for her poor choice of words. No, nothing was alright. Nothing, would ever be alright again. Before she can continue speaking; Jane shoots up so fast to stand and starts pacing the small quarters of the cell. Catching Bryce completely off guard in the process.

 

“Is _everything_ alright? The pretty Bat asks the lonely Clown,” Jane mumbles to herself as her hands grip her short green hair. Yanking hard and all Bryce can do is stand there in shock of the quick change in behavior. The pure hostility radiating off of her friend in spades. “I’m peachy, just fine and dandy,” She states; sarcastically and filed with venom. Her paces quicken in speed as she goes from one wall to the other. Back again. Continuing to pull at her hair as she mumbles to herself. Some words being incoherent to make out while others not so much. “Not like I’m going insane here. _Ha! Heh! Ha!”_ A quick glance is shot in the Bat’s direction. “This is only the mad house after all,” Jane stops in her tracks so suddenly it makes Bryce tense. “ _Heh!_ Get it! Not going insane in a madhouse?!? Who does that?!?” She clutches her sides and leans forward as bursts of insane laughter overcomes her.   _“Not me,”_ she says through short breaths of giggles, “ _No. No. Nope._ Not me. _Hehehe!_ Now that’s funny!”

 

Nothing stops Bryce this time from moving forward when she can no longer bear to see her friend like this. Doesn’t stop from wrapping her arms around the laughing woman and holding her close to her chest. Even when she hears the almost silent protests, all she does is hold her tighter. Wanting to chase away all of Jane’s darkening thoughts back to where they came. Needing to help her get through this. Jane’s body is stiff except from the bursts of chuckles that sound more like sobs encompassing her from time to time. Each one makes Bryce more convinced that she’s doing the right thing by holding her friend.

 

_“Breathe,”_ she orders; softly. Trying to ground the other’s woman’s remaining sanity with her close presence. “Stay with me, Jane,” she whispers in her ear. Holding her tight. Wishing she could find all the right words to help her. “I’m right here.” Jane leans her forehead on the Bats shoulder; trying to calm down. Her breathe coming out ragged as the chuckles slowly start to cease. “You called and I’m here now,” Bryce assures her. Needs her to hear what she is saying. “It’s okay. Everything will be alright.” Her tone is desperate, because she needs that to be true for herself as well. When nothing in the world feels like it will ever be alright again. When she can see how broken the both of them truly are without each other. How much they need each other and now even as she holds her, they feel miles apart. Bryce can’t believe her own words right now. But, she wants -needs- to believe it. No, everything is not all right. Nothing, except when it becomes everything that’s good in the world as Jane wraps her arms around her as well.

 

As minutes tick by around them all either women does is hold each other close. Ignoring the insanity that filled the outside of this cell. Allowing them to only focus on each other. Perhaps, diving head first into their mural insanity as well. Insanity that had taken shape into a codependency that could never break the stitch between them. At Ace Chemicals when they both laid there broken and injured, Jane had claimed that Bryce was just as messed up as she was. This might have been proven true. But, when they embraced each other right now; Bryce couldn’t find it in her enough to care. Black gloved hands stroked Jane’s back softly. She could smell the cheap laundry detergent on the Arkham uniform as well as the scent of lavender fragrance body soap that stuck to Jane’s lithe form. Bryce clung to the scent as a way to ground herself. To stop her own break down from coming to the surface. She needed to be strong for Jane. Even if in that moment she felt more like the little eight year old girl who watched her parents gunned down in an filthy alleyway. As she also felt like she was back on the rafters of the chemical plant, watching Jane murder three people and break down in front of her eyes. Needed to remind herself that she wasn’t there. She was with Jane in Arkham. That they were holding onto each other as a life line. It’s all she needed or wanted to know.

 

An unknown amount of time passes, before Jane starts to pull away from the Bat. Bryce doesn’t want to let her go. Wants to continue holding her. But, knows deep down she can’t force it. No one could force Jane to do anything she truly doesn’t want to do. And, Bryce respects that about her. Admired _-loved-_ that quality of hers, because she knows that everything Jane has ever helped her with, is because she cared for her. How much Jane truly did love her even if she has never uttered the words. When Jane pulls away enough and Bryce reluctantly lets go of her, she receives a loving smile that makes her heart melt. She gets her wish when Jane intertwines their fingers together and they move to sit on the bed. Neither breaking the silence just yet, as Jane leans her head on the armored shoulder of her Bat. Both were content as long as they were near each other.

 

It’s a silly thought at first for Bryce to notice that the bed is uncomfortable to sit on, but that simple observation, quickly, turns into self-loathing. For she knows it’s her fault that Jane has to sleep on it, because of her in the first place. She thinks it might be a good idea to invest even more money into the Asylum just for nicer beds alone. Perhaps, that might make things easier for her friend? It’s naive to think so, but doing nothing was never in Bryce’s nature. Her thoughts continue down that darkening road of how she can’t really do much to help her friends circumstances. A distraction is needed and Bryce says the first thing that comes to mind. Risking the entire semblance of peace that they were currently in.

 

“Why did you want me to come here?” She asks. When Jane gives her a simple hum of confusion; she elaborates. “When you called earlier. It sounded like an emergency.”

 

A few beats past between them and right when Bryce thinks Jane will ignore her question all together, Jane sits up fast. Her mouth agape as realization dawns of her of why she asked Batwoman here in the first place. A wide grin replaces the solemn frown earlier and for the first time that night, Bryce thinks that Jane is truly happy.

 

“ _Fiddlesticks_ , I almost forgot! I wanted to show you something very special to me! You’re going to love this!” Jane hesitated for a second before letting go of Bryce’s hand. Reaching for the nightstand drawer, only stopping for a moment when green eyes glance at the picture of the two of them together displayed for anyone to see. If Jane got any visitors besides Bryce to even gaze upon it. The pause doesn’t last long. “Close your eyes, Bat-Gal,” She giggles and Bryce obliged her request. Bryce hears the drawer open and close, Jane’s shifting on the bed. Her curiosity starting to peak as Jane waits with the reveal to build up suspense. “Ok. Ya can open them now!” Her excitement was palpable.

 

When Bryce does open her eyes and gazes upon what Jane is holding close to her chest, she can’t stop the warm smile that graces her lips. A stuffed brown teddy bear is what Jane shows her. It seemed so innocent. So, purely what Jane would get over excited about that she feels butterflies in her stomach just looking at her. How bright and full of happiness those green orbs had become in that moment. She hasn’t seen Jane look like that since she taught her how to throw a batarang. Most people would find it childish to seem so thrilled over a stuffed animal, but Bryce is just glad that it brings her friend a shred of joy. She can’t even find it in herself to be mad that this was the reason why was asked to come here in the first place. Not when, Jane looked so expectant of a positive response. Doesn’t even bother also asking why Jane wanted to see her as Batwoman instead. That can all wait for another time. Bryce would not ruin this moment for her friend to sate her own curiosity.

 

“It’s cute,” She says simply. A pause, then adds, “Where’d you get it?”

 

Her friend grins wider, seemingly happy that she wasn’t being teased over the small brown bear. Not that, Bryce would ever do that. But, she also knows how much the other woman still looks up to her for approval. Of, how much something’s haven’t changed between them. It’s a bittersweet feeling, that Bryce needs to ignore. Not dwell on their complicated past and just focus on the here and now.

 

Jane flutters her eyelashes at Bryce. A teasing smile on her lips. “Aren’t you the detective here, Bats? _Go on._ I’m sure you can take a guess.” Her tone playful and Bryce rises to the bait.

 

“If I have to take a guess then I bet my entire fortune on Dr. Leland,” Bryce is a bit smug with her reply. Knowing how close the relationship was that Leland and Jane shared. If anyone in this corrupt facility cares about Jane’s well-being it was her.  

 

_“Bingo!”_ Jane responds with a giggle. “Dr. Leland gave her to me a few days after I came back here,” a slight pause of hesitation comes forth that causes Bryce to hold her breath. Worried that the topic might result in another break down. When it doesn’t come and Jane continues talking, she can’t help feeling relieved. “Leland says, it would be better for me to have something to talk to when I’m not ready to open up in my therapy sessions,” Jane gives a sincere smile now, her previous self-doubt slipping away to the wayside. “It’s been helping,” she admits and then confides, “I now can’t _sleep_ without her by my side. She helps when the _loneliness_ starts to get to hard for me at night.”

 

That confession breaks Bryce’s heart and she wants to embrace her all over again. Tell her friend that she’ll never be alone as long as she is alive. Instead, all she gives is a gentle rub on Jane’s leg; showing her support when words would fail her. And, her friend does what Bryce has so much difficulty doing herself. Taking the lead in finding much needed comfort and closeness that Bryce herself struggles with instigating. Jane lays down on the bed. Resting her head on the Bats leg and clutching the stuffed bear to her chest. Bryce doubts that the position is that comfortable, but Jane seems content to lay there, so she doesn’t stop her. When the chill of the cell makes her aware that they are on-top of the bed sheets and unwilling to move from their position. Bryce does the first thing that pops into her mind. She unclips her cape and drapes it over Jane’s lithe form. A small hum approval is heard from the body laying against her and Bryce’s heart skips a beat. Knowing she didn’t cross a line with that action as Jane pulls the cape closer to her body. Snuggling even more closely with the bat.

 

“What did you name her?” Bryce asks after a few moments of silence. Because of course Jane would have named the stuffed bear. That’s just something Jane would do.

 

Jane instantly becomes shy with the question. Her body starting to fidget as she lays there. A light blush shows even more prominent on chalk white skin. Bryce reacts to the shift in demeanor by stroking soft green hair. Trying to reassure her that whatever the answer was, she wouldn’t judge the other woman for it. It seems to work when Jane lets out a small sigh. Acidic green eyes closing tiredly as she enjoys the sensations and closeness of her Bat.

 

“Bryce, her name is Bryce,” when the Bat doesn’t respond, she adds nervously, “She _reminded_ me of you.”

 

If it was months back before the reconnection after Arkham, Bryce would have felt creeped out by that particular name choice. Now, though, it touched her heart. Made her smile and feel a happy elevation come over her. As her gloved  fingers continue to run through Jane’s short hair, her response is simple. But, she knows Jane would hear all that she couldn’t say. That she wasn’t ready to state -admit- out loud. Was terrified of being rejected for how she felt given all that they have been through together. Their friendship, partnership as vigilantes of Gotham City, their final confrontation to visits made in an Insane Asylum. There was so much complicated history between them. So, much uncertainty about their future. The stitch between them wasn’t broken, but Bryce did not want to risk that ever happening.

 

“I love it.” And, that is all she will ever need to say; at least for right now. Because, one day, she’ll be brave enough to tell Jane what she feels deep down. What they both know already is the truth. The response that she should have said during their fight in Ace Chemicals.

 

**_Be loved by you._ **

 

**_I already love you, Jane._ **

 


	2. Pride Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Vigilante Route)  
> Jane Doe has a gift for Bryce Wayne for Pride Month.

“You honestly can’t be serious?” Bryce asks dryly, even if a tug of small smile plays at the corner of her lips.

 

“Of course I am, Batsy!” Jane exclaims. Her acidic green eyes gleaming with pure joy as well as determination to make Bryce go through with this idea. “Unless, you really don’t like it,” she adds and Bryce knows it’s a complete trap.

 

“That’s not what I’m saying. I like it. I do. It’s just, I’m not so sure about this.” Bryce replies. Uncertainty coating her tone, but luckily for her Jane is willing to be patient with her.

 

It was a warm night in June as Bryce sat in her chair by the Bat-computer. Most of her Bat-suit was already on for her nightly activities of fighting the ever present crime in Gotham City. Except for her cowl and cape. As she had been distracted in that moment from finishing getting ready. Jane was now standing in front of her; excited over the gift she decided to give the Bat. A gift that warmed Bryce’s heart, but still she wasn’t so sure if she could oblige Jane this time around. It had been six months now since Jane left her rehabilitation at Arkham Asylum to live with Bryce after the incident at Ace Chemicals. Where everything between the two women had blossomed into a romance that was a long time coming. The tabloids would have had a field day with that information, but news hasn’t reached that far yet. Only, Bryce, Jane and Tiffany currently knew of the relationship. This was for the better, she thought.

 

The two and a half year long stay that Jane was in Arkham hadn’t been an easy one for either women. Where their only lines of communication was a weekly visit from Bryce or all the unauthorized phone calls Jane would make to the Bat. For a long time there, Bryce wasn’t sure if things would ever get better for Jane. Wondered for many sleepless nights if the stitch between them was broken for good. Where emotions ran high and resentment was ever present in their friendship. It had taken a full year, before either of them could even talk about what transpired at Ace Chemicals. And, even then the moment was one of heartache and much needed embraces the felt like it only made things worse. Bryce nearly gave up her visits right then and there. But, she couldn’t find it in herself to stay away and now she was glad she stuck through every single struggle they faced. The storm that had been over her life for a long time seemed to finally bring the sunshine out. Days, where all she had to do was watch Jane’s quirky behaviors and her heart will melt. They made it to the other side together. Fought through so much just to be with each other. And, when the day finally came where Jane was released, Bryce didn’t hesitate at inviting her to move into the manor. This was the best decision she ever made.

 

This was also the night that would prove to be the ultimate test for their relationship. One that Jane had been asking for the past month for until Bryce finally agreed. This would be the first time that Jane would go back to being the Vigilante she so desperately wanted to be. Even if the anxiety gripped around Bryce’s heart that something might go wrong. That Jane might relapse into becoming the crazed Joker once more. It would no doubt be a challenge for them both, but when Jane strutted up to Bryce in a resemblance of her old Joker attire; presenting her with a gift. All those worries washed away into bewildered amusement.

 

For Jane held out a custom made cape for the Bat in her arms. From just observation alone, Bryce could tell that the design was almost the same as her usual one. Except, for the inside coloring. Where the cape’s she wore was a usual black or grey all around. This time, the inside was three colors that Bryce recognized instantly at first glance. Three lines of pink, purple and blue. _The colors of the Bisexual flag._ It wasn’t difficult to figure out why Jane had chosen this particular gift. For June was known for being Pride Month. A month Bryce had never celebrated before, despite her previous relationships or her own sexuality. It just wasn’t a topic that came easily available to Bryce other than donations by Wayne Enterprise to cause’s for the betterment of the LGBT community. So, she had been completely taken off guard when Jane presented the new cape to her.

 

However, the cape wasn’t the only difference this night presented. For Jane had decided to take on a Pride Month look of her own for their first night as Vigilante partners again. Her coat was completely decked out in the Lesbian flag colors and Bryce could barely hold back her smile when she first took a glance at Jane. The things that her lover could come up with never ceased to amaze her. Never stopped the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Made each passing day where she would fall in love deeper than the day before. Tonight was no exception to the rule as she looked upon her excited girlfriend. Green pixie cut hair was spiked on the sides, except for the middle that was combed forward. Kohl was all around Jane’s eyes and forehead, just like it had been years ago. Her black lipstick that matched the Bats own shade. Even down to the green corset and purple slacks was the same as before. The only difference was the coloring of her coat and black Bat-themed choker she wore. In her opinion, Jane looked absolutely perfect. Beautiful in a way that not all could understand or appreciate.

 

Regardless, the practical side of her mind; found the slight problems with the new attire Jane had in mind for both of them. Where they would have more difficulty blending into the shadows of Gotham City to avoid detection. Although, Jane’s previous costume was still flashy, it had just enough of a dark edge to it to be beneficial in that regard. Now, Jane would stick out like a sore thumb and that thought terrified Bryce. She didn’t want some low-life criminal with a gun to get the upper hand on Jane’s first night back on the streets. Didn’t want this night to be their last, because she couldn’t allow herself to upset the woman she loved. Her thoughts must have been palpable, because like always Jane doesn’t hesitate to bring up her higher caliber observational skills.

 

“Bryce, baby, you’re doing that bad habit of yours and over-thinking again,” She giggles as she moves forward. “Dr. Leland used to always tell me that over-thinking everything could be dangerous to a person’s mental state,” Jane leans down and places a small kiss to the Bats forehead. “Just relax, love,” She places the cape on the Bats lap. “I made sure the new cape would be as effective as the old one. So, see! No worries!” Jane leans back. A proud smile on her countenance.

 

Bryce doesn’t want to be worried. She really doesn’t. But, her darkening thoughts won’t leave her be. Tonight was risky enough as it is. She didn’t even know if Jane could handle any of this mentally. Still, she wants to trust her. Wants to believe that everything will be alright. Blue eyes close for a moment as she takes a deep breath. Needing some time to recollect her thoughts. To chase away all the fears and uncertainty consuming her. Her hands play with the fabric absentmindedly and a much needed distraction makes itself available to her. When Bryce opens her eyes again, she can’t help the slight smirk she gives the woman she loves.

 

“Did Tiffany help you out with making this or was it all her doing?” Her tone is teasing and she almost laughs when Jane’s eyes go comically wide at that obvious correct observation. Almost. She does however let out a chuckle by Jane’s following reaction a few seconds afterwards.

 

“You’re _ruining_ this, Bat.” Jane crosses her arms letting out an over exaggerated huff. Being as dramatic as possible in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at being figured out.

 

“ _Duly noted._ Good to know it was Tiffany then.” Bryce continues her playful teasing and green eyes narrow down at her.

 

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m taking the gift back. Be all gloom and doom for all I care!” Bryce quickly moves the cape out of the way when Jane turns around and is about to leave. She stops her by softly grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into her lap. Jane makes an audible oof sound when she falls and Bryce’s only response is to wrap her arms around the woman. At least until Jane tries to pull herself out of the embrace.

 

“I’m only teasing.” Bryce knows full well that Jane still had difficulty controlling her emotions. That no amount of therapy would ever change that in her personality. She also knows that Jane barely could handle much teasing at her expense. Others was fine, just not her. And, part of her feels guilty for even playing around in the first place. She’s only stopped in a second before forming a apology, when Jane snuggles into her embrace. Bryce is also fully made aware that she got played herself in that moment. That Jane was never really mad at her in the first place. Manipulation was also a game Jane knew very well how to play. Especially when it came to getting her way with the Bat.

 

“Do you really like it?” Jane asks her with a tint of victory in her voice and Bryce knows then that she can’t deny Jane this; even if she wanted to.

 

The Bat concedes to her fate with a simple response, “It's wonderful. Thank you.” She place a soft kiss to Jane’s lips when the other woman turns to face her with a smile. It doesn’t take long for that one kiss to become many. Filled with passion and love for each other that held the stitch together.

 

Jane turns her body more towards the bat as her fingers run through Bryce’s long black hair. In return, Bryce holds her tighter. _Never wanting to let go._ Content to always stay like this forever. Neither wanting to part at that moment. Not when they fought so hard to get to this place in their relationship. When all the odds were stacked against them from the very beginning. A lot has changed since they first met. Since, Bryce went undercover in the Pact using Jane’s friendship to accomplish a mission. Where the results of doing so brought them closer together in a way she never saw coming. From their fight in Ace Chemicals that almost broke them for good. To countless visits in an insane Asylum to try and repair the damage caused by them both. None of that mattered now. Not when their tongues danced in harmony with each other. Where slender fingers ran through raven hair as their bodies pressed against them. When their love the women shared was stronger than it had ever been before. Or, perhaps, that was always the case. They earned this happy ending. Deserved the right to be together as every other couple who celebrated this month deserved happiness as well. Where there should be no shame for the love they felt, despite what other ignorant people might think. Bryce and Jane were happy and both would fight to preserve it.

 

When they pulled apart to get much need air. Jane let out a small giggle while Bryce knew they would need to fix both their lipstick’s before heading out into the streets of Gotham City.

 

“ _Ya, know._ I wonder what the tabloids will _write_ about when they get wind of your new cape, my sweet.” Jane comments in a teasing tone that borderline’s on mischievous.

 

Bryce just shook her head as she placed one last kiss to Jane’s lips, before they both stood up to head out and fight the criminal underworld.

 

_Together._

 

_As they were always meant to be._

 

_Side by side, until the end of time._

 

“I doubt they’ll ever know. It’s not like every night  that many people even see Batwoman coming and when they do it’s far too late by then to report on it,” Bryce responds. Her own amusement radiating off of her at the imagined scenario of reporters having a field day on the Bat’s new attire. As she clips on her new cape. Causing Jane to give her a loving smile towards her. Jane cups the Bats cheek and Bryce leans into the touch. Debating with herself to take a night off and just stay with Jane. But, she knows they can’t. Not when innocents were always in danger in this city. Besides, she’ll still have Jane near her. Fighting by her side. Everything she had always wanted in her life since she first realized she loved the other woman with all her heart. Whatever happens next, well, they can handle it. As long as they are together.

 

“Who knows, Bats? Stranger things have happened.” Is all Jane says as she makes her way to the Batmobile. And, Bryce has the sneaking suspicion that Jane knows something that she doesn’t. However, she lets its slide. Her mind preparing herself for the night ahead. For the new debut of the formed Vigilante partnership between Batwoman and the Joker. This will hopefully change public opinion after last time. And, if it doesn’t then Bryce wasn’t going to concern herself with the thoughts of strangers. All she really needed was Jane. That would never change.

 

It isn’t until two days later after the successful first night fighting crime together that Bryce’s earlier suspicions on Jane’s comment are proven accurate. For staring her right in the face on the first page of the morning paper printed by the Gotham Gazette is a picture of Batwoman and Joker kissing in an Alleyway. With the tagline all about this encounter and the new cape color scheme of Gotham infamous protector. It’s only then that Bryce slightly remembers noticing what she thought was one of Jane’s old bar buddies Willy near the scene. A thought that Jane quickly distracted her from, by her warm embrace and passionate kisses. However, Bryce doesn’t find it in her to care one bit that Jane had planned this. In fact she’s more impressed and amused if anything. Besides, now all of Gotham knew the dangers of messing with the Joker. Not when Batwoman wouldn’t allow anything to happen to the woman she loved and very few would be dumb enough to even risk the Bats ire in the first place.

 

In the end this would be more beneficial for them both in the long run. So, when Jane arrives into this kitchen a few hours later. All Bryce does is place a kiss to her cheek before heading off to work. Handing Jane the morning paper as she does so. Laughter soon follows her out the door and Bryce lets out a small happy laugh of her own.

 


	3. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Post-Villain Route)  
> Dr. Joan Leland has a therapy session with Jane Doe. Who is now known as the criminal called the Joker. Dr. Leland comes to learn that some revelations are better being left alone.

Dr. Joan Leland, head of psychiatry in Arkham Asylum sat at her desk in her office. With now the most infamous criminal, Gotham City has ever known; the Joker sitting across from her. But, she had known the now terrorist by a different name; Jane Doe. Her patient and if it didn’t go against professional standards, she’d say; her past friend as well. Dr. Leland used to be so proud of the progress she had seen Jane make since the abnormal looking woman first arrived in Arkham Asylum. Could see the potential for greatness when others thought Jane was just another loony in a insane Asylum. Sadly, now the only thought anyone would have regarding Jane Doe is how she murderer hundreds upon hundreds of people with a devastating virus.

 

The weeks that followed Jane Doe’s re-incarceration was volatile at worst and dangerous at its best. Jane was even more prone to violent mood-swings than she ever used to be. Often times attacking both fellow patients and staff alike. How insistent laughter would be heard during all the hours of the night from her room. Pictures drawn; in blood of disturbing imagery that would turn a weaker person’s stomach. Dr. Leland didn’t want to admit it out-loud, but she was concerned that her long time patient would never recover. Another part, wondered if that might be for the best. Because, how could Jane process all the lives she took if she was ever pulled back from the insanity that consumed her? What would become of her if that ever happened? Could she learn to live with herself or would it cause her own self-destruction? Sometimes, as wrong as it feels, maybe, it’s best to leave things as they are.

 

As a psychiatrist however, that wasn’t a mindset she could act upon. Not when she suffered her own guilt for all the actions Jane inflicted upon people when she first left Arkham. After all, she had sign the release papers herself. At the time, she felt that Jane was ready to step a foot back into society. That she could adjust to living outside the Asylum’s gates. She was mistaken. Didn’t have the foresight to notice the red flags ahead of time. Couldn’t predict that another staff member was already manipulating the other woman under Leland’s own nose.  And, that miss judgment has cost so many Gothamites their very lives. Destroyed countless families. That was such a crippling regret that would haunt her for years to come. Blood would forever be indirectly on her hands that could never be washed clean.

 

On the topic of blood that was the very reason why this emergency therapy session was taking place. An orderly was murdered on the premises tonight. The killer was the woman who her brown eye gaze upon this very second. Jane sat there; her short green hair still soaking wet from the forced shower to clean the blood off of her. The scene had an elegance of brutality behind it that Dr. Leland had never seen before. Like Jane was trying to create artwork with the man’s organs. All in the shape of a known by all symbol in Gotham. _The Bat._ How her patient even got hold of a knife, she didn’t know. Or, what led up to Jane taking a staff member’s life. As part of protocol, she was determined to find out, before Jane spent even more weeks in solitary confinement. However, it seemed like her patient didn’t want to speak to her and that was making the process even more difficult.

 

“Jane, we need to _discuss_ what happened,” Her tone is one of authority, but gentleness as well. Jane however just ignores her. “Listen, you know I can’t help you, if you don’t discuss what you’re feeling.” More silence followed. “Was it something Mr. Schafer did that caused you to lash out?”

 

A beat passes between them. Then acidic green eyes glance up at her slowly. She doesn’t speak, but she gives a small nod. It’s not much. But, it’s progress. Dr. Leland was used to having to wait out her patients. Especially, so shortly after incidents like this. With cases like Jane Doe, if pushed to far then the patient could disconnect from the situation all together. Shut down and not be able to be reached.

 

“I’m aware you two have had a bad history since you’ve gotten back,” She glances at her notes. “In the past you haven’t had a kind word to say about him in our sessions due to an altercation between Miss. Quinzel and Mr. Schafer. Was that the reason for what transpired earlier in the break room?” She expects that to be the case, is pretty positive that is the answer to everything. But, when Jane shakes her head no, all she can feel is even more uncertain. That perhaps, Jane isn’t being as honest with her as she normally was.

 

Dr. Leland leans forward in her chair. Looking Jane in the eyes. Showing her clear disbelief on her features.

 

“Jane, what have we talked about regarding dishonesty during these sessions?” Dr. Leland starts to speak only for Jane’s eyes to narrow at her.

 

“ _Joker,”_ was the first word she spoke for close to twenty minutes now. Her tone sending a chill down Dr. Leland’s spine. She pauses for a moment as she shifts in her chair. The restraints limiting her movements. Jane always had difficulty with staying still. Always prone to fidgeting or getting agitated without some form of constant movement. “If you want to talk about dishonesty, then let’s get one thing straight. _It’s Joker, now._ We both know Jane Doe has been gone for some time. _Murdered,_ more accurately speaking.”

 

Leland wishes she could write down that this start of communication as progress being made, but not in this case. Not when Jane wanted to be called by her chosen namesake. A title that only seemed to bring misery to the citizens of Gotham.

 

“I would much prefer to speak with Jane,” Dr. Leland says, but only receives a slight darkening glare in response. “But, if this will get you to talk about previous events, then we will do things your way.” She concedes her argument. Knowing this is the only way that Jane will speak to her about anything.

 

“As long as we’re on the same page. Don’t want either of us to be dishonest here, right?” Jane states. Her tone colder than usual. Resentment ever palpable. Even, if not all of it seems directed at her doctor, but more at the situation at hand.

 

“Correct,” Dr. Leland writes down in her notes as it seems they’ll finally be making some leeway in getting to the heart of the matter. “Will you tell me what caused your outburst in the break room?”

 

“He was rude to me. _So very rude._ I needed to.. _uh.._ rectify that behavior.” Jane says, but doesn’t continue.

 

“In what regard was he rude?” Dr. Leland prompts her to continue to speak freely.

 

Jane tries to throw her hands up to illustrate more of her frustrations with the topic, but her cuffs prevent her. The sound of metal clanging against metal distracts the woman as her green gaze cast downwards. Seemingly lost in thought for close to a minute until her head snaps up. An eager look on her countenance.

 

“Does, Bryce Wayne still come to visit Arkham?” She asks so suddenly that the change of topic almost gives Dr. Leland whiplash. “She funnels a ton of money in this place right? That means she has to come here to at least sign the checks.” Jane nods her head as if she answered her own question, but still looks at her psychiatrist for confirmation.

 

Her momentary lapse of bewilderment, doesn’t last long. Her mind trying to figure out of how Jane Doe found out anything about Bryce Wayne’s recent joining of the Arkham Board in the first place. She knows about Jane’s deep rooted obsession with the billionaire. An obsession that almost cost Ms. Wayne her life in that twisted fun house dinner party Jane set up. It was one of the few restrictions of gaining any knowledge about Bryce Wayne, that Dr. Leland felt necessary of putting on Jane as the most important measure enacted. Even on a higher caliber than keeping Harleen Quinzel away from her.

 

Although, former psychiatrist Quinzel had a previous short time romantic relationship with Jane Doe. Had manipulated the woman to join a terrorist group, as well as convinced her to kill hundreds with a deadly virus. Dr. Leland had come to learn that despite the toxic relationship that both women shared together, Jane only had one obsession. A delusion that she held onto strongly and was the catalyst to everything that has transpired since Jane’s release from Arkham. Bryce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises was an addiction for Jane that Dr. Leland was determined to put a stop to. And, perhaps when that happened then Jane could finally heal mentally.

 

“Jane, you know I can’t confirm or deny that particular subject. That I can’t discuss any of that information with you,” She lets out a heavy sigh, “Now, please. No more distractions. Let us get back onto the topic at hand.” Her tone has a level of finality to it. Shooting down that conversation as fast as possible. However, Jane seems to have other ideas.

 

“We still are on the _same_ topic. You just _assumed_ it changed.” Jane reasons as if it’s clear as day.

 

A feeling she can’t describe accurately enough starts to gnaw at the back of her mind. Like she’s missing something obvious. As if there’s a hidden meaning in Jane’s words. One that for the life of her she can’t figure out. But, deep down has the inkling suspicion that she’s one on to something huge. All she needs to do is get a little bit more information and she’ll know.

 

“Perhaps, I have. Enlighten me then.” She responds; her mind still distracted with her own musing.

 

“First tell me, does Bryce come to Arkham?” Jane is adamant about getting the information she desires. And, against Dr. Leland’s better judgment, she gives in.

 

“Yes,” is all she’ll say on the matter. At least Jane understands that and accepts her answer as it is.

 

“Thought, so,” A pause, then adds. “I knew she couldn’t stay away. Not from her _best enemy_ ,” Jane lets out a happy laugh at being proven correct. Even if Dr. Leland doubts that’s the very reason why Bryce Wayne donates money to the Asylum. If she had to take a wild guess, then she’d bet her degree that it was because of Ms. Wayne’s own guilt over her parents criminal history. However, she refuses to bring this most likely the case theory up with Jane.

 

Regardless, there’s something about how Jane describes Bryce Wayne in that regard. She was already made aware of their obvious falling out, but something just didn’t settle well within her with the wording. A curiosity that needed to be sated.

 

“Yes, well. Let’s get back to discussing about Mr. Schafer’s earlier’s provocation?” The feeling of missing something won’t go away as she tries to focus on the reason this therapy session was needed.

 

“Like I said, he was rude to me. Took my favorite doll away from me. Do you know how long it took me to make that?!?” Jane snaps suddenly. Venom dripping from her tone. Hatred coating every word. For a few long minutes of silence after her outburst, she takes deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Her scowl turning into a small hopeful smile. “It’s all I got to hold onto while I wait until I see Bryce again.” Jane replies. Not taking into the account of the actual likelihood of her even seeing Ms. Wayne again at all. Like the possibility of that never happening couldn’t cross her mind. How delusional she had become into believing it.

 

“Jane, you know _violence_ isn’t the _answer_ to dealing with your problems. What you should have done is come to me. Told me what had happened and I would have dealt with the situation accordingly.” Dr. Leland chides her softly. Hoping her words actually get through to her patient.

 

“You know, I used to believe that,” says Jane in a whisper. “Or at least tried to. _Until I met her._ Then she _showed_ me a better way,” a few bursts of humor filled laughter escapes her lithe body. “As I _watched_ her. I learned the truth, Dr. Leland,” toxic colored eyes gleam brightly under the overhead flickering warm lights. “Violence _solves_ a lot of problems,” She exclaims excitedly and proudly. As if it was a lesson everyone should learn. “And, you know what the _best_ part is?!?” Her body bounces in her seat. No longer able to stay still. Ready to explode with proclaiming the answer, but wanting to be asked the question first.

 

“What would that be?” Dr. Leland rises to the bait. Knowing full-well she wouldn’t like how this rant would end. How concerning it was proving for what became of the woman she once knew.

 

“In the end. Learning that tiny lesson made _everything_ between us, _oh so very right!_ That what _we have now_ is beautiful!”  Jane’s laughter is even louder in volume. More crazed than Dr. Leland has ever heard before. The pure joy that radiated off of her would be contagious, if the words weren’t so toxic, as unhealthy in their true meaning.

  

“Jane, I need you to realize for your own _well-being_ that what you have with Miss. Quinzel is not beautiful-“ Dr. Leland starts to say only to be cut off by her patient.

 

“Harley? I’m not talking about her!” Jane sounds offended. As if it was absurd for an assumption like that to be made.

 

And, just like that the light bulb goes off for Dr. Leland. The last piece of a puzzle that she didn’t even realize she was putting together. How everything finally made sense. What Jane had done after the murder. How she displayed the organs in the shape of a Bat. Her obsession with Bryce Wayne and the comments of best enemy made everything become so clear. The biggest question that all of Gotham City ever had. Who was the Batwoman? A hard pill to swallow as it left her in a state of shock. Knowing the truth and unsure of how to proceed. It’s not like she can just make that big of an accusation without confirming it first.

 

“I need to ask you something,” Dr. Leland’s tone is serious and catches the full attention of her patient. When she receives a small nod, she proceeds with finding out the truth. “Your obsession with Ms. Wayne and what you did with the organs of Dr. Schafer. Are they-“

 

 _“Don’t!”_ Jane suddenly shouts, stopping her in her tracks. Cutting off her words by the sheer desperation in her patients voice. Her eyes goes wide at the sudden change of demeanor as Jane moves as close to her as the restraints will allow. Her green eyes in a state of panic. “Please, don’t say it. Just stop right there.” Her voice is an almost inaudible whisper.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t?” Dr. Leland questions; cautiously.

 

“Because, because if you do,” Her shoulders slump. Her gaze casting downwards as she can’t look her doctor in the eyes anymore. “If you say it, then I can’t _forget_ that you did,” her voice is defeated and broken. Showing how this is the last thing in the world that she wanted to happen.

 

Dr. Leland sits there in the growing silence. Realizing the sheer weight of such a statement. Knowing that her guess had been proven correct, but what that would entail if she ever stated it out-loud. In Jane’s broken mind, she needed that secret to be kept. Would go to any lengths to keep it hidden from the world. Of how far the woman would truly go to protect Bryce Wayne. This was the first time Dr. Leland ever truly felt threatened by a patient. Even working in a hazardous place as Arkham Asylum, she never felt in danger until now. Realizing how close to signing her own death certificate she just was. Seeing for the first time how deeply rooted the bond that tied Jane to Bryce went. Although, she also knows, Jane doesn’t want to kill her as she’s done to so many other, she is not naive to think now that Jane wouldn’t. Only would if for one moment Jane thinks that she’s a threat to her sick relationship with Bryce. And, knowing that Bryce is Batwoman is the biggest threat anyone could pose towards that dependent bond she delusions herself with. For Jane, nothing comes between the two women.

 

_Absolutely nothing._

 

It didn’t matter anymore of how close they once were as patient and doctor. Or the inside jokes they sometimes shared walking in these halls. Those days were long gone now. Been cast away the moment Bryce Wayne was sent to Arkham Asylum over a year ago. That was the day everything changed. Where, Dr. Leland could no longer trust her patient that despite having admired her, that she wouldn’t harm her. She didn’t feel safe with Jane anymore. The worst part was she didn’t even realize that until now. Thought that she could actually make a difference in Jane Doe’s life. How with time and proper therapy she could have been rehabilitated. Those hopes of a future without insanity for her patient were now truly dashed.

 

She couldn’t see an end to this obsession Jane had with Bryce that wouldn’t end without either of their deaths. Who knows how many years of bloodshed would follow now for Gotham City, because of these two women? Leland had only known Bryce Wayne for a short time, but could already tell that she wouldn’t hang up the cape anytime soon. That it was a need so deeply rooted in trauma that she would never cease her goals to end crime in Gotham. The results creating as Jane called herself, the _best enemy_ to fight against Batwoman until one of them bled out. All other lives would simply be in the crossfire of these two damaged women. Where Dr. Leland would be one of the few to have an easy way out, only because Jane cared just enough to give her one.

 

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Dr. Leland finally says and receives a small nod and a warm smile from Jane.

 

“Agreed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Doctor Leland. Try to have a good night, okay.” Jane responds; solemnly.

 

That night was the first time in so long that she couldn’t even remember that Dr. Leland needed a drink to get through her shift. Dreading, any future therapy sessions now with her patient she was once so proud of her progress. She writes down one last note in her personal reports. A reminder that Jane Doe was truly as she had said; gone. And, now only _the Joker_ remained.

 


End file.
